Star Trek Heroes: Episode 3 Colonial Marines part 2
by hero101
Summary: We left off with The Crew of the USS Enterprise X helping the Colonial Marines on LV-426. Come Join: Richard, and his Band of Heroes in Star Trek: Heroes.


This Crossover is Sponsored by Fanfiction, and the Creators of the Games, Shows, and Movies. Plus from Viewers like You,.. Thank You

* * *

Last Time on Star Trek Heroes: Episode 3

"Sir. We have Two Squad of Marines inbound - Coming in Hot!", Cruz: "What?!", Reid: "There's more then a Hundred Xenos right for Hadley's Hope".

Drago looked at Me,and I nodded a Go-Ahead. "Alright lets Go!" said Drago as He flies off to the Colony. I rode on Baymax again, and flew with Him. Boulder had to go with Ripley, Hicks and Reid on One APC. Last Cruz, Winter, O'neal, Bishop goes on the Other.

At the Colony. Hicks, Reid, Ripley, and Boulder runs toward again to a APC by Orders of Cruz: " _In about 30 seconds, that horizon is gonna turn Black as the Most Dangerous Killing Machines in the Universe rise over it. I can tell you ain't the type a'lad that fancies being Important, or Value, but you don't get to decide that. You, Ripley, Boulder, and My Pilot are the Most Important Marines we have had, and Right Now. Get. Your Ass Out of Here,... GO!_ ". The APC drives off.

* * *

We start off with a APC parked inside the Gate of the Colony at the Southern Sector, Cruz, Winter, and O'neal were loaded up with M41A Pulse Rifles, and M56 Smartguns pushing through the Alien Hoard.

On the Northern Sector, Baymax was punching, crushing, and firing rocket-fists at them with acid-proof alloy. Drago just burns them down with a Marine Flamethrower As for Me, I have Me own Blue-Blade Lightsaber, and cutting them down like it was nothing. Plus No acid spills as I cut them down.

At the Eastern Sector is Amanda Ripley, Dwayne Hicks, Lisa Reed, and Boulder getting outside to the Cheyenne Dropship to Refuel it on Cruz's Orders.

At the Western Sector is Heatwave, and 2 Heroes: Kenai, and Lightning comes down with a Pair of 2 Mini-Guns Each mowing the Aliens down as they were catching up of whats going on.

So they all got inside except for the Eastern Group. They were rounding up all of the remaining marines as they get to the Garage, and setting up defenses with 2 Sentry Turrets on the Catwalk, and the Garage Door.

"Everyone, hold you're ground. We can beat them" I said as I hold my Lightsaber with both hands like a Samurai. The Aliens pour in as We Shoot them, and Cut them down.

* * *

Back on the (Original, not Refit)NX Class mk2 USS Enterprise X.

Cubix was on the Captain's Chair as He asked Doc to scan any Starships around the Sector. "Anything, Doc?" said Cubix as nodded No. "No not yet but I have a Weyland-Yutani transmission that says that the Evacuation on the FTL is in Schedule" said Doc as the Scanners picked up something in Space, "Whoa, Whoa, Hold Up. I'm picking a Faint Life Signal from Grid: Foxtrot-23".

Cubix: "A Life Sign, Out here? Let's take a Closer Look then, Toothless. Take Us to Grid Foxtrot-23", "Aye Sir, Heading to Grid Foxtrot-23" said Toothless as He moves the Ship to the Signal. As they were there, they followed the Life Signal to a Red Dot on their Screen.

"Doc, can you magnify that?" said Cubix as Doc zoomed in to the Red Dot as it was Revealed a Big Red, and Black Robot Dinosaur. Cubix, Doc, Po, Bulkhead, and Roger the Iron Giant looked at the Thing.

Cubix: "What is that?", "Hey You got Me, I'm No Boulder" said Roger as He looked at the Red Robot Thing. Then Cubix had made a decision, "Koda, Bring It in by Teleport to Sick-Bay. I'll contact the Captain. Doc, Your good on Robot Types. Can You help It?" He said as Doc nodded as He rushed to Sick-Bay as Cubix calls the Captain, Cubix: "Richard, Come In. We've got Something".

* * *

Back at the Colony Garage.

A Back of the Xenomorph was in the Way of the Screen/Story, then a Saber Slash cuts it down as I backed up to Baymax as I continue to cut more Xenos down as I hear Cubix's call. "Not a Good Time, Cubix!" I said as One Alien comes out from the Ground Vent grabbing O'neal's Leg as I cut it's arm, and cut it's head.

Richard: "You okay?", "Yeah Thanks,... Heads Up!" said O'neal as a Xeno jumps to them, and I cut it's body to half. "Nice One" said O'neal as I keep cutting, and O'neal keeps shooting.

Soon All of the Xenos are retreating, and the Garage Door was Opening. Winter: "Hows Reid. Is she still in Ops?", Cruz: "(Sigh),... She's not here", "Sorry, Sir?", Cruz: "I sent Ripley, Boulder, Reid, and Hicks to a Dropship out of the Colony".

"You did WHAT?!" said O'neal as He races to Outside the Garage. "We'll talk later Cubix, Richard Out" I said as I ran with Winter with Cruz behind, and Baymax follows Me.

We did got stopped by a Xenomorph called the Crusher, but it's not strong against Baymax's Fist, and I my Lightsaber as I play: "Off his head!". So we now continue to the Dropship pad.

Winter, Amanda, and Boulder unhook 3 fuel lines that connects with Reid's Dropship. While doing that we we're taking care of some bugs along the way. Then I get another call from Cubix again.

"I hope You're having Fun down there, But I need you back to the Ship, it's urgent", I can't denied a urgent thing that is going on on My Ship or in the Planet. "I'm on My Way, Cubix. Be ready for those RV Points" I said as I get on the Dropship.

I got to the Cockpit with Reid ready to turn the Dropship off, But I have might need it, "Reid, I need a Ride okay?" I said as Reid may know that I'm a Kid, but as a Ranking Officer of a Starship.

She has to follow, "Roger that Sir, preparing for Lift Off" said Reid as I got down, and Calling everyone that not one of those Hundred Marines, "Lets Go Guys!" I said as Boulder, Drago, and Baymax nodded that it's Time to show the Marines they're Ship.

"Come On, We're heading to the Ship" said Boulder as He walks with the other Away Team Members following wit the Marines. "Fuels Good, Engines roaring, We in the Pipe: 5-by-5,... and Lift Off" said Reid as the Dropship gets off the ground, and heads into Space.

* * *

In Space of LV-426.

The Marine's Dropship was in High-Orbit. Where I send the Signal to the Starship. "So Kid, Where is this Starship" said O'neal as I pointed 3 Figures Up counting down, "3, 2, And,..." I said as a Giant Shadow was covering the Dropship as the Marines made Room to see what was it as a Big Ship-like Saucer with Two Poles pointing Backwards was blocking the Planet.

"Everyone, I like to meet You to Our Ship: The USS Enterprise X, NX-01" I said as the Shadows of Darkness goes away to reveal the Enterprise in the Light. Everyone, except the Crew-mates looked at the Ship with No Words.

"Whoa" said O'neal as He was about to Drool. Boulder is looking to this with digest, "Ehh" He said as the Dropship was ready to dock with the Shuttle Bay that can fit a Marine Dropship or Two.

Cubix, and Heatwave was there waiting as We got out of the Dropship. "Welcome back to the Enterprise Captain" said Cubix as I was tired-out from the Fighting, Richard: "Yeah, Yeah, Good to see Ya where is this Thing You've said", "Follow Me, Sir with Baymax Too" said Cubix as I go with Baymax following.

Bulkhead got back from Engineering to see the New Guest, "So these are the Marines, I've heard about. Names Bulkhead, I take it You've met Sub-Commander Cubix here" He said as Cubix helps out the Tired Marines, "This way, You've been through a Lot from what I've heard" said Cubix as He leads the Marines to the Mess Hall.

At the Sick Bay I walked in to see Bella is still in a deep sleep, "How is she?" I said to Doc as He was Busy with Something Else. "She's doing Fine, But Cubix called You here because of this Guy we've found" said Doc as He was going behind the Curtains working of a Big Shadow.

I walked to the Curtain, and pulled it as it was reveal of a Friend I haven't seen for a Long Time, "Ty?!" I said as I see a Big Red Dinotrux getting repaired by Doc as He stopped when I said the Dinotrux's name, and turns to Me.

Ty got very excited when He sees Me, "Richard?!, Is it really You?" said Ty as He got out of the Medical Bed as I notice that Ty has shrunk to Beymax's Size. "Wait, Wait, You this Guy?" said Doc as I replied, "We're Old Friends". Ty was laughing happy to see Me, "Richard It's You, Man" said Ty as He comes to Me for a Hug.

"Ha, Ha, Come Here You Big Red Tin Can" I said as Ty, and I were great to see each other once more. "I take it You've Guys know Each Other" said Baymax as I replied back.

"Oh, I was on Missions in Prehistoric Park to Spend with Ty, and Revvit before I was retired. Speaking of which, How is Revvit?" I asked. Ty was Smiling with a Grin, "Why don't You ask Him Yourself, Rich" said Ty as a Yellow, and Green Reptool comes out of Ty, "I was repairing Ty when I heard You voice Ricky" said Revvit.

"Revvit?!, Ho,.. I mean,... Wha,...I mean Wh,... I mean" I said in a Studder. "I see You still studder a bit, Well Let Me Explain the Details" said Revvit as He tells a Story of How He, and Ty got into the Enterprise.

* * *

At the Dinotrux Crater.

Revvit: _As I remember. It was about a 2 Years after You've left the Crater as We did some Building a Storage Unit of All of Your Stuff, You've sort of,.. Left Behind._ "There, All Down. One Storage Unit for One Plie of Richard's Stuff, He sort of Forgot" said _Revvit as He, and Ty looked at the Metal Base Storage Unit with Richard's Stuff._

 _"Ha, You said Revvit" said Ty as He looked at everything they put_ :

A Super-Soaker Water Gun,

An Ultasaber White-Blade Crossguard Lightsaber,

A Custom-Made M4 Carbine with a Winchester Shotgun that was turned into a Makeshft M41A Pulse Rifle with a Ammo Counter of 50,

A Darth Vader PJ,

A Remote Control with a RC F4 Phantom Jet Model, and Indestructible,

They still keep the TV I have in the Garage for Ty, and the other Main Dinotrux to Watch Funny Movies of Comedians,

A Red, and Black Stripes Camero,

Last are the Clothes, He wears.

 _So we've closed the Doors, and locked it. Then We started to head back for Garage, and then Ty begins to think about Richard, Ty: "Hey Rev,... Do you think that He might back someday?", Revvit: "I don't know Ty. It's impossible to use Ricky's Dimensional Gate to Visit Him, But It may be possible for Him to visit Us again"._

 _Ty stops, and looked at the Sun thinking of Him, "Yeah, I do wish to see Him again" He said as He look at Revvit, and He looked back. Then All the Sudden a Golden Light came behind Us in a Circle, and grabbed Ty's Tail._

 _"Uh, Rev,... what is this stuff?!" said Ty as He tries to break Himself free, "How should I know,... I don't play Hocus Pocus!" said Revvit as his Tail was caught too. Then our Friends heard our Yelling as they got outside,... but it was too late._

 _"Ty, It's too llllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Revvit as He was pulling in. Ty was trying to get a grip, "Dozer, Ton-Ton, Skya, Help UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He said as He was pulled in too._

At Space on LV-426

 _Somehow we passed out, and I was the only one awake. I'll I see is a Black Void with White Dots, But I looked to Ty who was still not have awaken yet, "Ty, wake up. Ty you have to wake up" said Revvit as it was no use._

 _Then a Light was beamed on Us by a Flying Disk-Like Dinotrux I don't know of. Then I feel a White Flash with Me, and Ty in a Room with a Dark Blue Thing, I have to protect Ty until He wakes up._

 _Revvit: "Agh!", "Whoa, Whoa, It's OK, No One is going to hurt You, or Your Friend. We just found out there in Space, Thought He might need a Tune-Up" said Doc as Revvit looks to Ty as He is still out._

 _I might a Helping Hand, who doesn't want to kill Us, and So I agreed. Ty came around as The Blue Car called: Doc tells Him what happen as We we're greet by all of the Members in this Starship: The Enterprise X._

 _Then we heard of a Ship Coming to Dock, and then soon: Their Captain. Happens to You"._

* * *

Back to the Present as Revvit told the Story, and after that I was thinking a the Golden Light they got sucked into, which is I might know of it. "Not Again. Seems Like the Dimensional Card is getting glitchly again. Sorry about that, it does it sometimes" I said.

"Are You kidding, I always want to see you again for 2 Years. This is now the Greatest Day Ever" said Ty as that mean He wants to stay with Me. "Well,... Maybe It's not a Bad Day after All" said Revvit as He will always be Ty's Best Friend.

"Good, We need All the help we can get helping the Marines. Captain Cruz wants to meet Us in the Conversion Room" said Heatwave as goes to that Room. Ty, and Revvit are confused, "Marines?!" said Both Ty, and Revvit as the see Me, Doc, Cubix, and Baymax left the Room, and the have to follow them.

So Everyone, and the New Recruits: Ty, and Revvit entered the Conversation Lounge with the Rest of the Marines waiting, "Take a Seat in the Round Table Newbies" said Cruz as Ty, and Revvit looked at each other, and then back to them.

For Awhile.

"So how long we got before the Last FTL comes in again?" said Ty asking Hicks, "Comes in tonight. They're packing up for good. We take this Ship, or We don't leave. This is the Only chance we're gonna get"He said.

Cruz: "I have 63 active United States Colonial Marines, and we're going to take that facility, - and then we're gonna take that ship, and we're gonna get everyting we can to take this company down and Micheal Weyland down for all the shit they've put Us through, and taken from Us. Oorah to Ashes, O'neal".

"Oorah, Captain. For the Marines we lost Guys" said O'neal as All of Us agreed as Baymax walks in, "Well, we can't just teleport Us there. Something is interfering with Our Transporters, and to get in is to attack on the Planet in Ground, and Low Flight" He said.

"So Lets use the APCs, and the Two Dropships to Battle?" I said. "It's Worth the Shot" said a Woman that entered the Room, It was Ellen Ripley, and Newt. "Ripley, I thought you're dead" said Hicks.

"Guess again" Ripley as I was thinking. Then I looked to Baymax, "You wouldn't have a chance that you've studied an Alien Queen. Do You?" I said. Baymax looked to Ripley, while replying, "Something like that" as Baymax as looks to Ellen being with Amanda together again, and Newt meeting Her Newest Step-Sister.

Then the Moment stops as Heave calls out, "Hey!, Either We take the FTL, or let a Group of 63 Marines to their Deaths by the Claws of Xenocide Animals" said Heatwave as He was correct as we we're blind a bit upon Ellen Ripley's Return.

"So, Who do have to Fuck, to get off this Planet" said Ellen as Heatwave talks, "Just some Guys that We want to get rid of: Weyland Yutani. Lets Go" said Heatwave as He heads for the Bridge as Ellen grinned gratefully.

Cruz: "That Guy's Right, We to move Now. Good Hunting Marines, Oorah to Ashes!", "Oorah!" said everyone in the Room as they get to their Dropships as the Crew Goes into Battlestations as I left Drago in Charge of the Enterprise as I lead the Marines to Battle to the Facility on a APC.

* * *

Weyland-Yutani Facility.

Marines were attacking from All Sides as I lead Winter, Hicks, and O'neal, Amanda, and Ellen to the Engineer Ship, or Project Origin, and Find those AA Guns. As We shoot down, and Cut down Xenomorphs inside, When got out to the other side.

We use the _Sword, and Shield Maneuver_ : Means Jedi blocks, and Soldiers Shoot, or throw grenades on Weyland-Yutani PMCs. Once we got all of the AA Guns destroyed, Reid shot down the Cargo Dropship that was carrying the Queen.

But one of Our 2 Dropships we're down before the AA Guns we're destroyed, So we go in their, and help. Once we got there, we had to take care of some Xenos. "You guys, Okay" Amanda said. "Yeah, Thanks" said Ruiz.

Radio[Cruz]: "Do you have visual on the Queen?".

Then a Sound of banging comes as We saw was Unbelievable: The Xenomorph Queen.

"Yeah, I'd say we have a Visual" said O'neal. "Queen is Alive, repeat Raider, Queen is still Alive! Weed need Air Support Now!" said Hicks.

She walks in, and stabs Ruiz's Co-Pilot. "Ooh, That's gonna hurt" I said as the Queen looks at Us Now, and Hisses, "Uh-Oh,... RUN!" Ellen said as we all took cover in empty crates that the Queen can't reach through.

* * *

On the Enterprise X.

The Bridge Crew heard what Hicks said of the Alien Queen, "She's Alive, That's Impossible" said Heatwave. "Apparently they didn't kill Her enough" said Drago as Doc picks up something, "Commander, I'm picking a Ship Hyperspace, and it's exiting Now" said Doc as He looks at the Main Viewer as a Ship comes in.

It was a Big Black, and Grey Decepticon Warship. "Bulkhead, You've seen Decepticon Warship in the Great War. What is it?" said Drago as in Engineering, Bulkhead sees the Ship in his Monitor.

"Commander,... It's Megatron's Ship: The Nemesis" said Bulkhead with a bit of Mad Look. (On Planet): I looked at Winter, then I looked away. "Megatron?! What is He doing here in LV-426?!" I said as Winter warns Me, "Look Out!" He said as the Queen's Tail almost got it.

"Don't know, But I do know that what does He want?" said Drago as He sees Purple Fighters coming in. Heatwave: "Looks like He wants to Fight Us", Drago got Up, "Shields Up!, **Battlestations!** " said Drago as Po raises the Ship before the Cons attacked.

Some of the Fighters are heading to the Planet, "Damn, Cons. Their Heading for Richard's Way" said Bulkhead as He looks at them to the Monitor. "We need to follow them, Toothless, Dive In?" said Drago. "Aye, Yi, Captain!" said Toothless as He goes down to the Planet.

During that a Message was Automatically played by Megatron, Megatron: "What Heroicism for such a band of Heroes". Before Drago can speak, Bulkhead got in the Way, "Don't even think about Megatron. I've been Fight You, and Your Armies with My Old Team, and I know You didn't come Here by those Mercenaries by Trump" said Bulkhead.

* * *

On the Nemesis.

A Big Sliver, and Purple Decepticon was none other then Megatron, "You are correct, Bulkhead. Let's just say that My Old Friend: Optimus has manage to split the Allspark to pieces of sort" said Megatron.

(On the Planet): I reacted when I heard the Word: "The Allspark?". "Now I'm here because their is a Shard in that FTL that Mr. Weyland stole from Me when it was found in that Colony. So if You please get out of My Way, or Not. I will go to that Planet too. I shall not be Denied" said Megatron as He cuts transmission as He walks out.

Megatron was Outside of the Nemisis, and behind His Loyal Decepticons: Starscream/(TF: Prime), Thundercracker/(TF: Movie Starscream/F-22 without Tatoo), Skywarp/(TF Animated Starscream), Brawl/(TF Movie), Blackout/(TF Movie), Bonecrusher/(TF Movie), and Barricade/(TF Movie), Arachnid, Knockout, Breakdown, and Dreadwing.

"Can I go Master, I want to crush the Human Flesh out of those Humans" said Dreadwing. "And, Fail again like you did the Last Time You've fought the Autobots fot the First Shard. No,... I will go down their,... Alone" said Megatron as He transformers into a Cybertronian Jet, and flies off.

* * *

Back on the Weyland Yutani Facility.

We've manage to get the Queen on the Run but was heading to the FTL, and thats We we're heading. The FTL was Soon to be taking off, "Move! Move! Move! The FTL is spooling Up!" said Winter as We took care of the Last PMCs.

The Enterprise took care of the Decepticon Fighters as it goes back up in the Planet's Orbit. The FTL was soon in the Air, Richard: "We're Too Late", "Agh, That was our only way off this planet" said O'neal.

Winter: Actual, this is Winter. The Ship - We're too damn late. The FTL is in the Air! Repeat. The FTL is in the Air! Advise Over", "Everyone on the Dropship NOW!" said Cruz as Reid's Dropship lands to pick Up the Heroes.

We got to the Air, and following the FTL, O'neal: "How the Hell do you plan on getting into that Ship?", Reid: "I haven't figured it out yet!", O'neal: "Right now would probably be a pretty FUCKING GOOD TIME!", "I know!,... Bishop what if I blow the Doors?", Bishop: "Likely it will close up inside to prevent a hull breach", O'neal: "WHAT?! That's the Plan?!", Cruz: "We got no other options! We need to be inside before we breach Atmo! Reid, Do It!".

"Weapons Hot. Two Away!" said Reid as She launch Two Missiles, "Brace for Impact!" She said as Everyone holds on as the Dropship goes inside the FTL into a Quick Landing/Crash Coarse.

* * *

Inside the FTL.

I was outside of the Dropship as I was Dizzy while seeing Blue Birds, "Aww, Pretty Birds" I said as I then Slapped by a Hand of O'neal. Richard: "OW! What was that for?!", "Just to be even, Kid" said O'neal as He gets his Smartgun.

Reid, Ruiz, Bishop, Hicks, Ellen, and Amanda Ripley are out too with Newt. Then Winter comes out of the Dropship's Cockpit as He gets Up. Reid: "Winter! Wait, where's Cruz?", Richard: "So,... How do we get out of here Bishop?", Reid: "Winter!".

Winter: "He's pinned Reid! Find a way out of here with Bishop. Leave No Man behind, Right? I'll try to get him out while you guys find a way to open the Airlock Door".

Bishop: "I'll take O'neal, Reid, Ellen, Amanda, Newt, and Hicks through the Maintenance Hatch. That will get Us inside. I'd say we have roughly Eight Minutes until Atmo-Breach", Reid: "Wait!", Winter: "Don't Argue, Go!", "Understood,... Keep Moving" said O'neal as they go to a Big Door to the Hatch.

Winter: "How ya doin'in there Captain?", Could use a Magazine", We got Eight Minutes, Sir. I'm gonna find a way to get you outta there", "Are You out of Mind?" said as He sees the Alien Queen coming Inside, "Winter! Get out of here!" He saids.

"Bishop. The Queen is in the Hanger with Us" said Winter as He, and I are the Only Ones to stay. Bishop: "Almost there. Stay out of Sight, You Two", "Oh, that's a Good Plan" I said as then see a Sliver Jet coming in.

Then It transforms into Megatron, "Winter,... That's Megatron" I said as Winter calls in, "I need a SITREP!" He said.

Bishop: "I can't risk opening the door with the Queen, and Megatron inside. Winter,... Do you know how to use the Cargo Launcher? It's for Mid-Air Supply Drops", Winter: "I'm All Ears, Bishop".

" You have to reset the Cargo Launcher before you use it. The Automation systems is offline from the Crash. Winter, You have to do it manually", "Solid Copy, Bishop" said Winter as We see both Megatron, and the Queen looked at each other.

"Step Aside Insect,... I will have passage on this Ship, and I will Spare the Lecturers" said Megatron as the Queen hissed at Him. "I remember now. The Xenomorphs have a Instinct to attack the Arm, or Dangerous Things that Threats Her" I said.

Megatron looked at the Queen with disappointed, "Very Well' He said as He brings his Blade, "Then I will destroy You, if I may. Raaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" said Megatron attacks as Well as the Queen. The Both clashed each other as they we're forgetting about Us.

"Now is Chance. Let's Go" I said as Winter agrees. I went to the First Control, Winter goes to the Second, and the Panel is moving without the Battlers knowing.

Then I got the Last One. Soon the Queen, and Megatron rolls to the Launchers as I did a Call, "Yoo Hoo, Hey! Over Here" I said as the Two looked at Me, and Winter as He grins, and I smile like a Psycho. Megatron, and the Queen did a Worried look, "HA HA HA HA HA!" I said in a The MASK laugh as Winter presses the Button.

The Two we're pushed back as Megatron used his Arm Blade to Stop at the Crashed Dropship, "You FOOLS!, You can't Stop Me, Do You know How I am?,... I am Megatron: Leader of the Decepticons. I do not to be Bullied by,- AGH!" said Megatron as the Aliens Queen returns to pin Him down the Dropship that has Cruz inside.

"Cruz,- NO!" said Reid as the Escapees watch the Fight. "I'll take it from here, Marines. You all find Micheal Weyland, and make Him talk. Take this Company down for Good, For All the Souls we lost.

And then Turn the Ship around, and get our Marines off the Surface of that God-Forsaken Rock" said Cruz as He powers up the Crashed Dropship, and watching the Fight.

"Roger that, Sir,... Good Hunting" said Hicks. Me, and Winter got through the Hatch, and Closed It. Cruz: "Clamps disabled. Engines Spooling", Reid: "Godspeed, Captain", "Let's see if those Bitches can Fly. Actual Out" said Cruz as He launches the Dropship out of the FTL with the Queen, who doesn't have Wings, But Megatron Do.

"This is Stupid, You may have Won. But I will come back, and I will those Shards. If it's the Last Thing that I Do!" said Megatron as He transforms to a Jet, and goes back into Space.

As for the Marine Captain, "Huh?,... Guess He CAN Fly. But Not for You Bitch" He said as His Final Words as the Queen falls, and crashes to the Ground with the Dropship crash on Her, and Explodes.

* * *

In Space of LV-426.

I can't believe that She devil got in the Way of My,- What!" said Megatron as His Ship is taking Fire by Two Federation Starships: A Galaxy Class, and a Excelsior-Refit Class helping the NX Class Enterprise X against the Nemesis.

Megatron manage to get to the Bridge, "What has Happen?!" He said. "We about to Win against that Little Ship, But then Two Ships entered from Space-Jump, and attacking Us" said Starscream.

On the Enterprise X, and Enterprise D.

"Thanks for the Hand, Picard" said Baymax. "Anything for an Old Friend Mr. Baymax" Said Captain Picard. (Baymax, and the Enterprise D Members met in the Crossover: **When All Q Breaks Loose (Sequal to Control Alt Delete).**

Picard: "Mr. Worf, Lock on to that Ship, and Fire 3 Photon Torpedoes at Will", "Aye Sir" said Worf shooting the Nemesis.

Megatron was Not pleased, "Decepticons,... We must Retreat" He said as the Nemesis goes back to their World in Hyperspace.

"Thank You, Sir. I' Owe Ya One" said Drago thanking Picard. "It was the Help of Baymax that Lead Us here. Just keep Him out of Trouble. Until Next Time" He said. Baymax was on the Main Viewer, "We'll see Each Other again. I know it" said Baymax as Diana Troi looked at Him that He wares the Starfleet Uniform.

"I will also tell Starfleet of the NX Project is a Big Success, and You can still keep it, and You're Uniform. Welcome to Starfleet" said Picard as Salute, and the NX Crew Salute Back. But the Party was not Done, "Sensors does detect a Group of Surviving Marines on the Planet. We can't just leave them, and We don't have Enough Room" said Doc.

"We''ll take Care of Them, You need to Find Your Captain. Picard Out" said as He stops transmission. "He's Right, Toothless locate the Kid, and Step on it" said Drago. "Aye, Sir. Here we Go!" said Toothless as He follows the Trail.

* * *

Outside of Mr. Weyland's Door.

Winter, and I we're are tired, and saw the event. "Did any of that really just happen?" said Winter as He hugged Reid. "Show Off" said Hicks as Everyone Gathers Around. "On the other side of this door is Micheal Weyland. The reason we're all here. We lost the Sulaco Flight Recorder - Wey-Yu destroyed everything at the Facility. We need Him alive, and we need everything He knows. Agreed?" said Winter as they Agreed.

He turns to O'neal, "O'neal. I need You on this One, Man. We can get these Guys" said He said as O'neal pushes the Button, and They go in. Their was Micheal Weyland Himself, with a Wey-Yu Badge,... and Imperial Badge.

"You Side with the Empire?!" I said as O'neal points a 1911 Handgun at Him, Mr. Weyland: " Now, Wait - Wait. Before You shoot Me - Wait, just Wait!", O'neal: "Do you even know? Do you even know You take Away?!", Mr. Weyland: "Please. Please don't do this. I'm just the Face that runs a Company".

"Uh-Oh!" I worried as I know that Anger on O'neal's Face as He wants to Kill Him. Then did a Scan with My Watch, and it was a Bishop Droid. Reid: "O'neal think about what you're doing!", O'neal: "I'm doing thinkin", Winter: "We got 'em, Man. Just put the Gun down", O'neal: " I can't do that. Someone has to Pay for it.

For Cruz. For Keyes. For all the One's we lost. For Her" said O'neal as He got Hicks attention. "Don't make Me say her name", "If anyone says her name, I swear to God. I will blow his Head, the FUCK OFF!", Mr. Weyland: "Please don't shoot Me".

"Do speak to Me, You sack of Shit!", "Can I speak with You then?" said Bishop as He goes in front of O'neal. "Bishop, Get the Hell out of the Way, Man", Bishop steps forward. Bishop: "No", "I'm not around, Bishop. - If You don't move, I will shoot right through You".

"No You won't because Bella wouldn't want to", "I said DON"T SAY HER NAME!",... "Bella" said Bishop as He is right that Bella won't kill Him, If she was there. Instead of O'neal. The would be Murder of War.

"O'neal, Shoot 'im" said Hicks. Reid: "Hick, What, - What the Hell Man!", I was laughing like a Real Psycho. Ellen, and Amanda gave Me the look because I was scaring Newt. "O'neal, you're supposed to shoot Him. This is How it's supposed to happen".

"Stand Down Corporal" said Winter as He puts Hicks away, "Don't do it, O'neal" said Reid. So O'neal lowered his Gun. "Aww! I want to see Him,... Go Boom!" I said the Ripleys looked at Me Mad.

"Oh. Thank You for not killing Me" said Mr. Weyland as Hicks lifts O'neal's arm, and Gun, and Shoot Him Together.

 **BANG!**

Micheal Weyland is Dead. "Oh my God" said Bishop as He looked at the Body. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" said I with Psycho's Laugh that Threw Everyone off, Except Hicks, "I just shot You God" He said.

"We need Him!" said Reid angry, " Look again" said Hicks as The Body of Mr. Weyland that is was an Android. Winter: "That wasn't the Real Weyland", "Negative Corporal" said Hicks. "But how did you know that wasn't the Real Weyland?" said Winter asking.

Hicks: "You said we need to find out what he knows. Thirteen weeks, and four days they had Me. Spent hours a day in a Room, Torture after Torture. Somedays I could barely take it. But When there's only Two of You in the Room, You notice when the other Guy ain't breathing".

O'neal: "Why not keep Him alive?", "Because He would kill You the First chance He got. That's it's function. Bishop?".

Bishop: "I can download any data he has - This is a Special Model, We might get Lucky", Winter: "What do need Bishop?", "Clear a Space, and find a Scalpel" said Bishop as the Marines Clear a Table Space for the 2 Bishops.

"Is it Dangerous?" said Newt. Bishop: "There are tubes in my brain", "Dumb Question, Incredibly Sorry. You ready, Bishop?", "It's already downloading, - Please give me a Moment, Winter" said Bishop as He closes his Eyes.

O'neal: "Is this gonna work?", Hicks: "It'll Work". O'neal looking at Him, O'neal: "How do you know?". Hicks turn to Him, "You lost a Girl too, Right?", O'neal: "Yeah, Hicks: "Me Too. It has to Work" He said as Hicks looked to Ellen, Amanda, and Newt.

Then Bishop's Eyes flickered, Reid: "Bishop, are You okay?, "Please tell Me we got something, - Anything,... We really need a Win here, Man" said Winter as Bishop looked to Winter:,... "We got Everything". (That is the End of the Game).

"Good, (Sigh). That's Goo,-" I said as I fell to the Floor. Winter, and the Others looked to Me, and rushed over, Amanda: "Are You Okay?", O'neal: "Come On, Kid. Wake Up". Newt walked to Ellen, "Is He going to be Okay, Ripley?" She said.

"Don't worry Baby, He'll be Okay" said Ellen. Hicks clears everyone to give Space as He listen to the Heart-Beat, and Breathing. "He's Fine. He must have passed out from All the Fighting" said Hicks. O'neal picked Me up, and carried Me to a Bed.

Then a Teleportation was in the Way. It was Drago, Boulder, and Baymax. Along with Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Commander William Riker, Dr. Beverley Crusher, and Diana Troi.

"Looks like You Guys got this Handled" said Drago. "What happen to You Guys Up here?" said Winter. "We have to battle some Decepticons that belongs from Megatron. Then These Guys came to Our Aid because of Baymax" said Boulder.

Baymax scans Me as I was Out, Baymax: "It seems His has Overheated Himself", "Lets just say He's been through a lot of Fighting" said O'neal as He give the Overheated Captain to Baymax, and the Robot turn to Diana.

"I see Your at Perfect Health" said Baymax. Diana laughed, "Thanks Baymax" She said as She was at Riker's Side. Picard walks to Hicks, "your Surviving Marines are Safe on the Automated Control Excelsior-Refit Class with a Name on it: the USS Sulaco, NCC-2101, and it's Yours" Picard said. "Thanks for the New Ship", Picard: "We will be escorting You to Coruscant. But it May have Some: Future Changes".

Newt looked to Ripley, "Are we going Home?" She said, "No,... We are Home, on the New Sulaco" said Ellen as Newt smiles, and Amanda joins in. Baymax gives O'neal a Hovering Board of Bella sound asleep. He nods a Thank You, and Baymax nods back.

Hicks nodded as He sees the NX Crew leaving, Hicks: "Take Care Now, You here Me?", "You betcha" said Drago as Baymax looks to Diana, and William, and waves Good-Bye. Then they were Teleported Back Home.

Ty, and Revvit looked at Me, "Are You Okay Rich?" said Ty. I opened a Bit, "Yeah, I'm Alright. Mr. Drago. Destroy the FTL, and Head Out on Your Command. I'm gonna Sleep for a While" I said as Drago nodded.

Drago got to the Bridge, and was about to say the Word, Heatwave has Fired 2 Torpedoes, "Your Welcome, Sir" He said. Then Drago looked at the Enterprise D, and the New Sulaco going into Warp.

"Toothless,... Let's Move On. To the Great Unknown" said Drago as Toothless replies, and Warps Out.

The End.

* * *

 **Thank You for Reading this, and I'll see You Later.**


End file.
